Son D. Gomon/Creation
Son Goku Goku, born Kakarot, is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball series created by Akira Toriyama. Goku is a Saiyan originally sent to Earth as an infant with the mission to destroy it. However, an accident alters his memory, causing him to grow up pure-hearted and later become Earth's greatest defender, as well as the informal leader of the Z Fighters. Throughout his life, he trains hard and strives to be the greatest warrior possible, while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold peace. Super Saiyan Goku achieves this powerful transformation in a rage after Frieza kills Krillin. Frieza had destroyed the Saiyans out of his fear of their growing power and the idea of a possible Super Saiyan. As a result of defeating Frieza, Goku avenges both the Saiyan race and the death of his best friend Krillin. This transformation increases the users Power Level x50. There are also two more advanced versions of this form; Ascended Super Saiyan and Ultra Super Saiyan. Though these are more powerful states than the basic Super Saiyan transformation, they have many drawbacks. Ascended Super Saiyan is much stronger, but requires too much ki for it to be useful in long fights. Ultra Super Saiyan is even stronger, but greatly decreases speed meaning it is useless on a faster opponent. Super Saiyan 2 Goku achieved this transformation while training with King Kai in the Other World where he could put unlimited energy into his transformation. When Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 he has some noticeable changes, such as his hair growing longer and becoming even more spiky, making his hair more defined than his other previous Super Saiyan forms. He also gains electricity in his aura surrounding his body. This transformation is twice as powerful as the regular Super Saiyan transformation. Super Saiyan 3 Goku achieved this level in Other World, where he could put more energy into his transformation, it took him many years to achieve the form. This form is much stronger than Super Saiyan 2. However, the transformation is extremely draining in terms of energy and is difficult to sustain for long periods of time. This transformation is four times as strong as Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan God is a legendary Saiyan transformation that gives the user access to God ki and greatly increases the users power. This form can only be obtained when the energy of 5 pure-hearted Saiyans put their energy into another Saiyan. Goku achieves this form with the help of the five other Saiyans, and uses it against the God of Destruction Beerus. When Goku powers up to this form, he has flame-like aura. He then appears with his hair glowing red and with a shape similar to that of his base form, red eyes, slightly thinner, and he has a flame-like aura. The form allows Goku to sense godly ki and has incredible power, but he reverts to his regular base form due to the form's time limit. Upon dropping out of his Super Saiyan God form and back into his base or Super Saiyan form, Beerus stated that Goku had retained Super Saiyan God power in the form, which allowed him to continue to battle against Beerus. After having been a god and mastering his base transformation, Goku was able to use God ki even when he wasn't a Super Saiyan God. This allows to Goku to use God ki with any of his previous tranformations making them even stronger. The new Godly Super Saiyan transformations are exactly the same in appearance, except the God ki gives them a blue appearance. Super Saiyan 4 This form is achieved by Goku after achieving the Golden Great Ape state and gaining control over it. The overwhelming power of this transformation is apparently great enough to overcome the Black Star Dragon Balls' power making Goku's transformation into a child by Ultimate Shenron. The spell is only dispersed during the transformation, however. In addition to him being turned back into an adult temporarily, Goku's overall appearance changes yet again. The hair is even more wild and longer than when in his normal state, reaching his mid-back. His gain golden-yellow irises and the pigments around his eyes become lined in red. His tail becomes longer and gains scarlet fur covering almost all of his body from head to toe. As a Super Saiyan 4, Goku is able to easily surpass all but the most powerful enemies in Dragon Ball GT. He also regains the Instant Transmission in this form and can also be used in very special circumstances when Goku uses this form to teleport an entire population to the Tuffle Planet before the Earth is destroyed in two weeks. After getting energy from Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Pan, Goku briefly attains what is called a "fully-powered Super Saiyan 4" state, gaining a red aura which occasionally flashes over his whole body and increasing his power dramatically This tranformation is ten times as powerful as Super Saiyan 3 and is the strongest transformation a Saiyan can become. Monkey D. Luffy Gear Second Gear Third Armament Hardening Natsu Dragneel Dragon Force Dragonize Itachi Uchiha Mangekyō Sharingan Susano'o Ban - Fox's Sin of Greed Killua Zoldyck Godspeed Hiei Dragon of Darkness Demon Form Category:Dragon Ball